garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights! Camera! Garfield!
Lights! Camera! Garfield! is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield gets hired to act in a movie as a stunt double. Plot Garfield checks on his calendar and finds that he finds that he slept all day most of the week. He then decides to take a nap much to Jon's annoyance. Fed up with Garfield's laziness, Jon tries to get Garfield outside for fresh air though the cat doesn't want to because of the bugs. Finally Jon pushes Garfield so hard that Jon lands on the lawn while Garfield lands in the birdbath. At that point a movie director named Federico Fettucini and his assistants spot him and says this is the cat he's been looking for. Apparently he's been looking for a cat to star in his upcoming movie and Garfield is the perfect cat to which his assistants agree. Handing his card to Jon, Fettucini tells them to be at the studio tomorrow to start acting. Once they left, Jon is amazed that Garfield is going to star in a movie much to Garfield's delight. He then has a fantasy about him being a movie star and winning an "A-Cat-Oh-Me award." Eventually Jon snaps Garfield out of his daydream telling him he has a busy day tomorrow and says he needs to get some sleep who realizes who he's saying that too. The next day the two arrive at the studio but it soon becomes clear that Garfield is merely a stunt cat and the real star is a white cat named Fluffy with a young actress. Over the course of the movie, Garfield is taking the stunts for all the dangerous scenes from having a piano falling him to getting attacked by real sharks in a shark tank. Finally after getting out of the shark tank, Garfield has had enough with the stunts and wonders what the next scene is. Once he reads the script, he decides to take matters into his own hands. The next scene is having a bear attack the actress and Fluffy and as usually Garfield is the one to get attacked by the bear. Right then Fettucini sets Garfield in the stunt and the bear is released. Just then the bear smells honey unaware to Fettucini that Garfield poured honey on his chair so he'll get stuck and attract the bear giving him a taste of his own medicine. Now scared Fettucini calls for his assistants for help but this time they refuse and soon the bear chases the director and his assistants. In the end, Garfield is fired from filming but he is glad that it's over. Just then lunch is ready for Fluffy but Garfield blows Fettucini's whistle replacing Fluffy with him as he happily eats the lunch. Characters Main Characters *Garfield Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Federico Fettucini Minor Characters *Stage Hand (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Actress (voiced by Desiree Goyette) *Fluffy *Assistants (voiced by ??????) Songs They Want Me Trivia Cultural References *Garfield daydreams of winning an "A-Cat-Oh-Me award", a parody of the Academy Awards. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends